El mundo que merece
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: El mundo mágico enfrentaba tiempos oscuros. Si ella pudiese hacer algo más que patrullaje para la orden, si el espiar fuese una de sus habilidades, lo haría en un segundo.


**Título:** El mundo que merece

 **Disclaimer:** Miren, ustedes no me dicen que no soy J.K. y que los personajes no me pertenecen y yo no les escribo un fic sobre la muerte de Fred, George o Sirius… ¿ok? Todo bien, continuemos.

 **Palabras:** 600

 _"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Dorcas sabía que la situación actual no era la mejor, el mundo mágico enfrentaba tiempos oscuros. Si ella pudiese hacer algo más que patrullaje para la orden, si el espiar fuese una de sus habilidades, lo haría en un segundo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras subía por las largas escaleras de la sede, recordando con practicada habilidad cada una de las trampas que impedían la entrada. Entregar su reporte siempre era frustrante cuando coincidía con una larga noche en vela.

Y aún así no tenía nada, ni información relevante ni avances en sus experimentos.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, se alarmó por la falta de ruido y actividad. Era demasiado extraño que el lugar estuviese vacío. Usualmente podía escuchar los gimoteos de Sirius clamando aburrimiento ante la ausencia de James o, en desafortunadas ocasiones, los berridos de Marlene y Molly al cantar algún viejo éxito de Celestina.

Desenfundó su varita por precaución. Caminó rumbo a la biblioteca buscando cualquier señal de peligro.

Todo permaneció en igual calma. Al entrar a la habitación donde siempre se reunía con Albus se sorprendió al encontrarla ocupada por otra persona.

—¿Benjy?

La figura que hasta el momento había permanecido derrumbada sobre el sofá levantó levemente la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban irritados y el leve olor a alcohol no pasó desapercibido a su sensible nariz.

—Dumbledore salió— comentó escuetamente. Dorcas ni siquiera pensó en reprender su total falta de modales, como haría normalmente. Su mente se encontraba perdida en una simple y llana pregunta: ¿Dónde estaban el resto de los miembros?

—No están aquí—respondió Benjy como si la hubiese escuchado perfectamente.—Una redada... Solo miembros sobrios.

Ella observó su semblante lleno de amargura, creía entender su frustración por permanecer inactivo cuando sus amigos corrían peligro. Sin embargo, Benjy no era así. El no se permitiría un momento de debilidad.

El Benjy que ella conocía era tenaz y decidido. Él si tenía nombres y rostros para su lucha. Alguien por quién ganar y sobrevivir está guerra.

Y quizás fue el solo hecho de saber eso lo que finalmente la guio hacia el pensamiento correcto.

—Hoy es el día, ¿verdad?

Observó el temblor que recorrió su labio inferior mientras las lágrimas escapaban finalmente de sus ojos. Benjy asintió con el rostro lleno de dolor.

—Hoy mi pequeño Dean cumple un año—exclamó sin verla a los ojos.— Solo quisiera terminar con todo esto y volver con él… con mi familia.

Dorcas solo atinó a sentarse junto a él y acompañarlo en un brindis silencioso. No había palabras que pudiesen ofrecer consuelo y no había sentido alguno en tratar de pretender lo contrario. Ella era una mujer de hechos, después de todo.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver la fotografía muggle puesta sobre la mesa, aun le resultaba divertido la falta de movimiento. En la imagen una mujer pequeña y de largo cabello rizado la observaba desde los brazos de Benjy, entre ellos descansaba un pequeño bebé que no podría tener más de unas semanas de nacido.

Se prometió que, aún si no ganaban esta guerra, Benjy volvería a ver a las personas que amaba.

—Cuentame sobre él—pidió.

Observó los rasgos de su amigo iluminarse ligeramente, era todo un padre orgulloso de su cachorro.

—Dean es el niño más alegre y especial del mundo—comentó sin atisbo de duda—. El día que nació los rosales de Larissa florecieron al instante. Juro que nunca la había visto sonreír tanto.

—Suena a magia accidental—comentó sabiendo que era lo esperado.

—¡Lo sé! Él será un poderoso mago—luego agregó con tono melancólico—. Y me aseguraré de darle el mundo que merece.


End file.
